Gift for Valentine's Day
by LuzAlvz
Summary: Oneshot gift for Valentine's Day It is Valentine's Day in Enchancia and Cedric has to find an ideal gift for his beloved princess.


disclaimer. *I do not own Sofia the first, and none of the characters belong to me. *Cover image created by me *Sofia is over 18 years old

Happy Valentine's Day everyone, enjoy the love shows from your partners, friends and family.I leave many hugs and chocolate boxes

I know that I have not published on this platform for a long time, but life has kept me very busy, I hope to publish some more oneshot at some point. Thanks for reading, be sure to comment and tell me what you think of this story.

Sorry for the spelling mistakes, English is not my language

* * *

Cedric was not a very romantic man, everyone knew that, he was more of the kind that showed his love day by day.

He did not organize romantic dinners, or walks in the garden in the moonlight, did not sing songs or recite poems. No, he rather liked spending the day in his workshop, where he created potions and tried new spells, which he later shared with the person he knew was the only one who got excited when he achieved something new, Sofia.

But one day, while walking through the garden, in search of this princess, his conscience was responsible for kicking him in the deepest and where it hurt most, right there, in his pride.

-So, this year again, he won't take you anywhere, not even a gift? - said the black-haired princess as she slowly fanned herself with an expression of intrigue

Apparently listening behind the bushes, the talk that his princess had with some others of which he only knew their origin, was not a good idea.

They all looked stingy, adorned with those extravagant dresses that rose in the ridiculous, and that on more than one occasion he had been able to see them battle to get into all that cloth.

But his Sofia, was also there, with her blue eyes as bright as the sky and as deep as the sea, wrapped in a fine lavender silk, a simpler dress, but she still looked genuinely beautiful, more than the others princess, he could easily add.

-Really, we are not one of those who make a great stir of this date- Sofia smiled as she sipped her tea

Yes, well, actually Sofia was right, they were not the ones who did something on that date, and there were no gifts or letters or walks.

-But, what are you talking about Sofia, if you were one of the most excited in the academy, I remember that there was no year in which you would not arrive with a thousand letters for everyone-

-Don't exaggerate Hildy, it wasn't like that-

-In fact, this was Sofia- a princess replied that although she remembered Cedric was Sofia's best friend.

-well, but that was before, when ... -

-When were you a girl? When did you go out with Hugo? -

Hugo ... Hugo ... that little name, always had to appear in the conversations of those princesses.

Cedric always thought, like the rest of the royal family, that this boy of arrogant attitude would marry Sofia, but fortunately it had not been so. Life advances by leaps and bounds, surrounds people and turns them on their heads, turns in all directions, until it leaves them standing in front of their future.

Something like that had happened to him and Sofia, hovering side by side, walking together, and running away at the same time, until they literally fell into the reality together, a reality that he loved, and that he would never let go.

-It's impolite to listen to other people's conversations- said a female voice at a considerable distance, causing Cedric to tense, he looked from where the voice came from, meeting Amber, that haughty and serene woman who was now the Queen of Enchancia. -Quiet, I will not say anything, but she is right, you should even give something to my sister, I know you love her, I have no doubt about that, but ... women like the details, you understand- she winked

Cedric nodded and smiled halfway, he and Amber did not get along during her childhood, but as they both matured, their coexistence became close, after all, they were now family and were treated as such.

Cedric walked the streets of the town of Dunwiddie, where he looked, he found floral arrangements, plush bears with hearts and candy boxes, the color red and pink was abundant, it was excessive, so much that his eyes hurt.

How could people even adore all that? Perhaps they did not realize that all this was a very well articulated brainwashing to sell and sell? He put a hand to his face snorting at how strange he felt, he was dizzy, tired and annoyed by all the hustle and bustle of the town.

He surcharged momentarily at the entrance of a store, under the shadow of the roof of the store, deciding to enter, he really did not know what he was looking for, then, that he could give a princess who could have everything just by asking.

He sighed with resignation and entered the establishment, that was worse than outside, the smell of perfumes and lotions was terrifying, he looked over and left the place.

All right, his number one attempt was unsuccessful, he decided to try another store.

He looked at candy stalls, chocolates and muffins, heart-shaped cupcakes, with letters in bitumen. Cedric rolled his eyes, at the thought of causing some disease with so much sweet to Sofia, maybe the people of the town would not mind losing a tooth or two with so much sweet, but he would not be responsible for that in his princess.

He continued to see, going from one place to another, paying attention to couples who were walking around the place, enjoying ice cream or cotton candy while walking hand in hand, laughing at some funny joke or comment from their partner.

-Good morning, something that interests you, sir- asked a young woman behind a counter, a street stall, in the middle of the square, where some merchants were established to increase their sales.

\- Certainly, I would like to know what women want to give them? - He asked more for himself than for the young woman in front of him, while holding his gaze on a white gold bracelet with emerald details.

-mmh ... I see- the young woman smiled - first time you give something to someone special? -

Cedric looked up, looking at the young woman, noticing that he had not paid any attention to her person, for he was more lost in his thoughts, than in being courteous and kind, something his mother had taught him, and if she were with him, he would have won a blow for being rude.

\- Excuse me, good morning - he said smiling - yes, well, I'm not really good at this, I don't give things away, just ... -

-I understand, you do not know the amount of people, and not only men, who come with the worry of not knowing what to give on this date.- she said, while pulling a transparent ball from a box –What do you think of this? -

Cedric looked at that as if it were a joke, why in the world would he want to give a crystal ball to Sofia? He didn't even think the fortune teller's powers were real, and it would be an insult to give that to his sorceress partner.

-A crystal ball ?, she is not a seer- he said with a somewhat arrogant tone.

-It's not a ball of fortune teller, fool- said the young woman making Cedric be surprised by the way she had called him -I thought that as a witch you would recognize this- she said extending the crystal ball to him.

-I'm a sorcerer, not a sorcerer- Cedric grumbled as he took the crystal ball with both hands

-What difference is there? - laughed the young woman

-There is a whole world of difference ... -Cedric got lost in the image he could see in that crystal ball.

It was not a vision of the future, it was not a fortune telling nor an omen, no, it was a memory, a beautiful memory, that brought with it feelings, and sensations, as lived as if they were actually happening.

He could smell the scent of lavender, and taste the sweet and warm taste of Sofia's lips, it was the first kiss they had shared, after declaring their love.

-There is no better gift than memories- the young woman smiled as she looked at Cedric, who was with an expression of love, when she saw the images on the crystal ball. – Princess Sofia will love this-

Cedric looked up at the young woman, first he had thought that he had not recognized him, and in some part he felt calm with that, he did not want too much attention, just because he was the royal sorcerer and the future husband of Princess Sofia.

Cedric held in his hands a box, lined with red paper, tied with a coral bow. He walked quietly through the halls of the castle surprising more than one of the employees, as it was not usual to see the sorcerer with a present in his hands, at least not on that date.

-Good afternoon Baileywick- he said, passing by a stunned butler, who had looked up from his pocket watch to make sure he had seen well, that the one who had greeted him so pleasantly was Cedric.

-Good afternoon for you too Cedric-

he was about to go out to the garden in search of Sofia, when he heard footsteps in the hall next to the throne room, footsteps of thin heels resounded like some murmurs, immediately Cedric knew that it was Sofia and her friends.

He was about to walk in the opposite direction, he preferred to give him the gift in private, but it was not as fast as he wanted.

-Cedric? - Sofia said calling him - I thought you would be in your workshop, did something happen? - it was obvious that Sofia cared, because Cedric just came down from the tower to eat, get supplies, or look for her to show him something

-eh ... no, nothing, that is, everything is fine, I was just looking for you ... –

-Is that a gift? - Asked Hildegard who had grown tired of so much stuttering from the sorcerer, besides that it had already been a minute without being the center of attention - is it for Sofia? -

Cedric rolled his eyes, he was about to respond with some sarcastic comment, but he held back, and instead just nodded.

Sofia approached Cedric, she was confused, she never gave her anything on that date, she knew that it was not a bad intention to let that date pass, because Cedric was ... different, it was not from people who were filled with gifts, flowers and chocolates, like others; a kiss, a hug, a tender look and a sincere smile, which were only for her, because with no one else he showed herself that way, that was the best gift for her.

-I ... this is for you- he extended the box.

Sofia took it, observing how it had been lined with her own hands, and not with magic, she smiled at the idea of seeing him battle with the cloth and tape.

She untied the bow and dropped the gift wrap, seeing inside a transparent sphere; confused she looked at Cedric who was with an anxious expression.

She took the crystal ball in her hands, leaving the box on a table next to her, she watched waiting, until...

She felt like a soft scent of cookies wrapped around her, and warm arms took her from behind, bringing her closer in a tender hug.

she looked in the direction of Cedric who still kept his gaze on her.

-Happy Valentine's Day, Sofia- he smiled at her -is a sphere of memories, you can think of something, a joyful moment of your life and the sphere will show you everything that happened, besides that you can feel the emotions of the moment

-This is beautiful, Cedric, it's very beautiful- she hugged him, allowing himself to snuggle between his chest for a moment and then release him.

Undoubtedly, Cedric knew it was the perfect gift, it was not cheesy, nor exaggerated, it was something he knew she would like.

They always told him "don't live in the past" but in reality he liked to say "remember the past, live the present and dream the future".

The end.


End file.
